Submerged
by Rosaroma
Summary: Hermione is badly injured by Bellatrix. How will she adjust? Malfoy's loyalties are slipping. Dramione


Draco felt his choices slipping, Bellatrix had found them on a trip away from Hogwarts. Time was closing in on him to become a Death eater and this was one of those pivotal moments. He'd been ambushed by her appearance, Hogsmeade was the last place he'd have placed his aunt. He shrugged on the air of duty as he turned on Harry and Granger. Draco had hoped the confrontation would remain verbal, warning Potter more than anything else.

When Bellatrix snatched up a capable hand and thrust her wand at Harry, Draco knew he'd been too hopeful. The dark magic flew through the air like tar taking flight. Draco felt rooted to the spot, his wand still by his side.

Things slowed as Granger stood to intercept it, her thick curly hair flew behind her as it tore her to the ground. Draco dashed forward, Harry falling over pulling her into his arms, trying to wake her. Her wand fell to the ground with a finality that shook me.

'Expelliarmus!' Harry roared.

Green light flashed. Absently I registered that Aunt Bellatrix was no longer behind me. Potter was getting to his feet to have it out. I just stared at Grangers body, perplexed, waiting for her to get up. She couldn't just be gone like that.

Bellatrix sidled up, wand back in hand and pointed it at Harry seething. Clearing my throat I stepped between them, 'Remember our plans Bella,' wouldn't want to mess things up. If Voldemort found out she'd killed Potter before he'd got his hands on him, things would end badly for her.

'I'll finish up here,' I said standing firmly between her and them my tone clipped.

Displeasure surrounded her like a terrifying cloud but she backed off and turned to leave.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start and sat up in bed. The adrenaline from her nightmares coursed through her. Draco flinched at her abrupt movement but stayed otherwise immobile at the end of her bed.

Gasping for water it immediately hovered below her mouth as friends faces came into view. 'Harry, what happened?' she said blinking the drugged feeling from her eyes.

He looked down at the ground, 'I'm sorry Hermione.'

She was confused, she was alive and the only other people who had been present were Malfoy and LeStrange. 'Harry, what's wrong? Did something happen to Malfoy?'

His eyes came back up to her, filled with confusion and remorse.

Trying to sit up further to shake it out of him, Hermione realised something felt different. Folding the blanket back, all eyes fixed to her legs. She pushed them over the side of the bed, as though she had sat on them and they'd gone to sleep. When no movement returned she panicked.

Grabbing Ron's arm and pulling at him, she tried to get away from the truth that lay still before her. Tears slipped from the corners of her eyes. Malfoy stepped haltingly as if to go to her, 'Hermione, I couldn't stop her in time.'

Whimpers filtered from her uncertain mouth as she slipped from the bed. Ron tried to right her as she fell, having to place his arm under her legs and lift her. She cried into his shoulder and blocked the room out, wishing them away.

'I'm sorry,' Malfoy said as he fell away from her bed.

Grappling for her wand upon the bedside table Hermione cast spell after spell at her legs. Light lit up the windows as she became more frantic. Pomfrey realised what was happening and ran up the wing to Miss Granger's side. Her friends scattered as the nurse settled beside her.

Hermione registered that all sensation was present, just not whatever urging force had ever made them walk before. Pomfrey met her eyes and everything she didn't want said was obvious. Pomfrey had performed every spell she knew and yet something remained that would not be moved.

'There's been a complication, Miss Granger.' Madam Pomfrey adjusted her dress self consciously. 'Miss Lestrange has embedded some rather unfortunate dark magic into the base of your spine. Needless to say, at this moment I am lacking in ability to remove it. I will be researching fully to ascertain whether anything can be done.' Pomfrey paused only a moment then stood. She clutched her clammy hands together and nodded to her friends, seemingly unable to look Hermione in the eye.

'Half an hour then you all need to go, Miss Granger needs rest.'

Night came as Hermione drifted in her dreams, over and under the problem, feverishly wondering how they couldn't fix it. Waking with a start she noted someone sitting to her right. Coughing as she found her voice Hermione knocked her wand from the bed.

'Why haven't you fixed my legs?' she said, feeling bare and childish. She wanted to be growing again, finding her feet. What were they waiting for?

Draco sat up afraid she'd caught him, no recognition registered on her face though as she slipped back into sleep.

* * *

She'd been lying in bed for what felt like weeks when they said she would be fitted for a chair. Gazing at the black contraption that awaited her beside the bed she let Pomfrey help her into it. Hermione was glad her friends were in class.

'Alright, I just need to check your legs are at the right height.'

Hermione ran her fingers over the smooth cold metal of the outer wheels. Could she get used to moving this way one day, she wasn't sure.

'Lovely, everything seems alright. Do you want to give it a twirl?' Pomfrey said standing.

Nodding Hermione pushed uncertainly out from the side of the bed and tried to work out how to turn. Pulling one wheel as she pushed the other she felt a slight more freedom than she had in the bed.

'It seems fine,' she said looking up at the nurse for further instruction.

'How would you feel about returning to classes tomorrow?'

'Can I return today?' Hermione desperately wanted her life back at this point.

Pomfrey inclined her head and nodded scribbling on the chart she held. 'In that case, we're all finished her. Feel free to get along.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. Reaching for her wand on the floor, it slipped about until her fingers got a firm hold. Pomfrey wasn't the brightest nurse Hogwarts could have found, but generally she was useful.

Pushing her hair out of her eyes Hermione pushed forward to her destination.

* * *

Draco sat in class wondering why he was learning Defence Against the Dark Arts, unless he was considering defecting. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind along with the images of Hermione, he was startled out of his concentration by Crabbe's laugh. Spotting Hermione trying to navigate the door way with her wheelchair, he muttered _Flipendo_ with his wand pointed towards Crabbe under the table.

Crabbe's resulting cacophony as he tried to get himself back off the floor distracted every student from Hermione's entrance. Draco smirked at his stupid friend but noticed Hermione's eyes on him. 'What's up Granger?' he said, almost his usual self except for the strangling feeling in his throat when he addressed her. Harry and Ron shoot daggers at the back of his head.

'Nothing, Malfoy,' but her words don't hold the bite he'd expected. Was she exhausted from just getting out of the hospital wing? Her hands guided her unsteadily to a table as someone pulled a creaking chair out of her way. Pulling his eyes away he met Crabbe's moody expression. 'What?'

* * *

I'd love to hear some of your thoughts. Would you like further chapters?


End file.
